My Beautiful Moon
by XXgothickittyXX
Summary: a heartless demon and a beautiful princess. once a love so strong but torn apart by death. is fate willing to give them a second chance or will naraku tear them apart once again using this girl to take down sesshomaru? a sesshomaruXoc needs reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**ok so yes i know i need to finish all my other stories but i can't help it. i have to try and attempt this one because i've had this idea in my head since about two years ago. so yeah i figure might as well give it a shot. **

**DISCLAIMER- i don't own Inuyasha,i own all the oc's! hehe...yeah i know i have way to many of those....**

Rin started to lie down at the trunk of one of the many trees around her. It had been a long day of traveling and she was ready to do nothing but sleep. The only problem was that seeing as she was still young she couldn't fall asleep that easily. She heard a noise so she looked up to see Lord Sesshomaru walking up to where they had stopped for the night. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said still lying down in her little spot. She knew he could hear her even if her voice was quiet.

"What is it?" He asked walking over to her in his same cold voice.

"I can't sleep. Master Jaken isn't here so could you....uhm....tell me a story? At least until i fall asleep?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes having that little puppy look in them.

He was kind of shocked that she asked for a story. But that just showed how much he relied on Jaken for those sorts of things. "A story?"

"Yes. Master Jaken tells me them when I can't sleep. But we kind of left him and he's not here. So could you tell me one?" She gave him that little look again.

Not being able to tell the young girl no he asked, "What kind of story?"

She took a minute to think about it then said, "A love story! Master jaken is terrible at them." She giggled a little bit just thinking about it.

A love story....he hadn't thought of love in over two hundred years. Love was the whole reason as to why he hated humans in the first place. He hadn't thought of _her _for along time he was still haunted by her memory. Even though he was a cold heartless demon that thought all humans were weak disgusting creatures, her memory still could bring him to his knees and make him feel something in his cold cold heart. "A love story?"

She nodded her head and said, "Mhm. I tried to get Master Jaken to tell me one once but he was terrible at it. And uhm if you could can it be about a princess?"

"A princess?"

"Yes. So Lord Sesshomaru could you tell me a love story about a beautiful princess!?" Sh easked popping up from her spot looking excited.

'You truly are torturing me....aren't you Mizuki?' He thought. "Alright. I suppose i'll tell you a story until Jaken catches up," he said reluctantly.

Rin's eyes lit up as she wrapped her little arms around the demon's neck. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" She sat back down again to notice a far of look in his eye's. It shocked her that that look held a bit of sadness in them too.

"I suppose you want this beautiful princess to marry a prince of some sort," He said his voice distant.

"No. He should be....a demon!" She said happily trying to get him to cheer up.

"A demon?"

"Yes. A dog demon. Like you!"

"Like me? I suppose i can come up with something..."

Rin layed back down waiting for him to start.

He sighed and started. "There once was a-"

"Lord Sesshomaru when was the princess alive?" Rin interupted.

"200 years ago. Not long after my father perished protecting that woman." he started again, "There was a beautiful princess named Mizuki. She lived in a large palace that ruled over most of the Northern region."

"What about the demon?" She asked.

He thought about how to say it. He really didn;t want to say but she would figure it out eventually so he might as well tel her. "The demon was me."

He looked down to see her reaction but the young girl had fallen asleep.

**so should i go on? do you wnat to know what happens? leave reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2. **

**DISCLAIMER- i don't own Inuyasha,i own all the oc's! hehe...yeah i know i have way to many of those.**

Naraku stood over the body of a young girl. It was all part of his plan. With an evil grin he placed a shard of the Shikon No Tama into a wound that was on the girl's body. There was a momentarily pinkinsh glow as the jewel worked it's magic as the wound closed. It took a minute for the girl to open her eyes. He motioned towards Kagura to take the girl back to the castle and then he disappered.

When the mysterious female opened her eyes she looked around to find herself in a small room. She didn't remember getting here. Come to think of it....she didn't remember anything! 'Where am I?' She thought looking curiously around the small space. She glanced over her shoulder to see a man standing in the doorway. She let out a tiny gasp. He had long and dark hair and what looked like red eyes. "Wh-wh-who are you?" She asks standing up and turned to face him.

"I am Naraku. Your master. Who are you?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

She went to say something but then realized something. Not only did she not remember anything but she also had no clue who she was! She looked down at the ground and said softly, "I don't know."

Naraku continued to smirk as he said, "I know who you are and i know what happened to you." That grabbed her attention and she looked p at him interest shining in her eyes. "Come with me." He said walking out of the room.

She followed after him thanking the gods she knew how to walk. As she followed this man who claimed to be her master down the darkend hallways, images flashed through her mind. Images of liquid gold, a beautiful silver color, magenta, and something....painful. They finally entered a large room. From the looks of it she figured it belonged to this man.

"Put this on," he said throwing her some form of clothing. She looked around for some other room so that she cold. There was none. She was about to say something about that but the man was gone.

'That was strange.' She thought slipping the Kimono on. It was short. She could tell by just looking down. Instead of going all the way down to her ankles it went a little past her thighs (a/n-you kno like..a minni skirt). The sleeves were normal lenght though. Another thing she noticed was that it was fairly tight. It was also a pure white color. 'Like the moon.' Something inside her said. She didn't remember what the moon was. The sash/bow to the outfit was a blue that went very nicely with the white. Also in the same blue color there were little flowers near the bottom of it. After she had put it on the man simply appered.

"Very nice," He said circling her.

She woldn't lie something inside her feared this man. But standing firm she inquired, "You said you knew who i was. So who am i?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate. Then you will know who you are." He said that same smirk still on his face.

She hesitated but she needed to know who she was. So she took a deep breath then closed her eyes. The images came flooding back into her mind. Gold, silver, magenta, pain, a blood spattered world, death, sorrow, tears, and a name.

Naraku was mixing up her memories. Part of the plan. He went behing her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Open your eyes now." He commanded. She didn't. A scene was playing through her mind. One that would bind her to Naraku and would make him obey everything he said. Not wanting to relive the pain her eyes snapped open. She remembered and knew what she had to do.

"So Mizuki what are you going to do now?" Naraku asked sealing the poor unknowing girl's fate.

"I'm going to kill him," She said in a trance like voice.

* * *

**yes i know that was short as was the last chapter but i needed to put this one up. so i promise the next chapter will be longer! so yo should leave a review. but be nice. byebye**


	3. Chapter 3

**so i should really be in bed right now but i want to get this chapter up and well yeah that's about it. **

**DISCLAIMER- i don't own Inuyasha,i own all the oc's! hehe...yeah i know i have way to many of those.**

_italics-flashbacks/dreams_

_"If you hate humans so much then why do you love me?" She askes. Pale blue eyes that were usually shining bright now very dull looking. She didn't look at him as she asked her next question, "What if i was your mate and we had a baby? Seeing as i'm a human and you're a demon then the baby would be just like your brother, a hanyou. And you've already said you despised him so does that mean you would despise our child as well?" She looked up at him. Not only were her eyes dull and lifeless but they also were shining with tears._

_He couldn't say anything. He didn't know why. He wanted to tell her something to keep her calm but then again he didn't know if he wanted a half human child. He loved her that much he was certain over he past months she had worked her way and found a spt in his cold emotionless heart. He just looked down at her, his face expressionless. _

_"Well?" She asked. She internally flinched at the fact that her voice was breaking and she was getting all emotional. She waited but he never answered her. She tried to blink back the annoying tears that were so close to falling. "I get it," She said voice cracking. Not being able to hold them back any longer the tears flowed freely from her eyes. _

_He reached his hand out to touch her as he said, "Miz-" She backed away from him. _

_She was staring down at the ground, hair hiding her face and tears now freely flowing. In a soft voice she said, "It's best if I not see you anymore." And with that she quickly ran back to the palace. He started to chase after her but thought better of it even thought a little voice in him was telling him to go after her. He just stood there watching the young human princess slip further and further away into ever darkening horizon. While the little voice screamed, 'You'll never see her again.'_

Sesshomaru's eyes opened as he shot up from the spot where he had been sleeping. He could feel his heart beating wildly. The normally calm demon was far from that now. Why had that memory resurfaced? He was sure he had repressed those memories and thoughts long ago when the last of the emotion in him died. He knew know that he should listen to the little voice that told him what to do at times. A part of him still kicked himself for not listening to it that day. Then maybe Mizuki would still have been here today. He looked over to see Rin still fast asleep under a tree nestled up to Ah-Uhn. Knowing the girl was safe, he decided to take a walk to try and clear his head.

XxXxXxXXXXXXx

He had walked for an hour then having no patience he flew in the air (or whatever he does.) He did that for about another hour. When he landed back on the ground he started walking to a spot he wished not to go to. But he had unconsiously brought him here. He walked a little farther into the trees to a clearing. There was a stone looking thing in the middle. He walked over to it and knelt down. Another memory resurfaced from his long forgotten past.

Mizuki tossed and turned in her sleep. She had been training all day with a demon woman named, Kagura. Even though she had been going against a demon she thought she would never be able to survive but something inside of her screamed that she needed to fight. That she was not going to die again so she needed to step it up.

_Going into it Naraku had gave her a sword and said, "If you can master this sword you can take down even the strongest demon." He said that with a smirk. In the two days she had been here he hadn't seemed to have gotten rid of that smirk. After he handed it to her he disappeared leaving her alone to face the woman in front of her. _

_Kagura had no clue why he had brought this human back to life. "Before we start this tell me why you are here," She demanded. _

_Mizuki answered back, "Because I must have my revenge on the monster who killed me." She said it with pure determination and hatered as his face flashed through her mind. All she wanted to do was love him but no that wasn't possible instead of staying away he had killed her, literally. _

_She was knocked against walls and to the floors the first few hours of training but near the end something in her broke. After she had been beaten and bruised by another one of Kagura's attacks Mizuki crawled on the floor over to the sword she had been given. _

_Kagura laughed, 'Give it up! You are always going to be weak and i don't understand why naraku brought you here." _

_Forcing herself to stand up she yanked the sword from it's sheath and fought her hardest. She didn't hold back and not long after that she had taken the wind demon down. At the moment she realised that she was ready to take on that bastard! He would pay for killing her. At that moment she had turned into what she was going to destroy. A monster. _

She opened her eyes slowly realizing she couldn't sleep. She slowly got up and walked over to the mirror. She pulled her jet black hair into a high ponytail (somewhat like Sango's) and put on her white kimono. Naraku had told her before she went to bed last night to go and find him when she awakened. She walked silently down the hallways like a ghost. When she got to Naraku's door he opened it before she could knock.

"Good you're awake. Are you ready?' He questioned looking at her. He had watched her fight the previous day and was very impressed. She was ready to take the young demon lord on. She could do it. The look on her face showed him that she was ready. She wanted blood, wanted to kill. an evil smile light up his face.

her voice took on a serious tone and she looked and sounded like a warrior. "I'm ready."

"For?"

"To kill Lord Sesshomaru."

**all done! so you people seriously need to review! i was going to update my stories over the weekend but my friend and i went to a kickass amazing concert on saturday and it took us 3 1/2 hours to get to the town it was in so yeah i couldn't really update. so sorry! maybe next weekend i'll update idk. but me and this one girl are talking again so i may be distracted catching up with her life but it shouldn't take to long (we both talk a lot...0 but i have flipping semester eams the 15, 16, and 17 so god only knows when i'll update. sooooo do me a favor and REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!! it will make me smile**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- i don't own Inuyasha,i own all the oc's! hehe...yeah i know i have way to many of those.**

_italics-flashbacks/dreams_

After a little while Sesshomaru went back to where they were staying for the night. When he arrived he found Jaken had gotten there as well. He was asleep but when he heard Sesshomaru he popped right up. "Lord Sesshomaru! There you are! Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," Sesshomaru answered in his cold emotionless voice.

"But M'lord-"

"Jaken be quiet!" Sesshomaru ordered hearing something in the trees. He put his hand on his sword ready to fight at any second. He couldn't pick up a scent for some reason but whatever was coming was getting closer.

"M'lord?" Jaken asked quietly.

"Jaken get Rin and get out of here." A dark aura loomed over the still forest. It was getting closer. Closer. Sesshomaru pulled his sword out of his sheath at lightning speed as another sword struck his. Whoever was holding this sword was still hidden in the shadows. The sword they were weilding was a demon sword.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked the darkness. There was no answer. "Do you work for naraku?"

"Yes," a voice said. It was female. "Lord Naraku is my master."

"Then why are you here?" He questioned. "If you're here to kill me then why don't you come out and fight?"

In a sad yet melodical voice the girl said, "Because I came here to warn you. I don't want you to die and i certainly don't want to be the one to kill you. So heed my words when i come again do not hesitate to kill me because when i come again I will not rest until you are dead. I'm no longer innocent, i'm a monster."

That voice. It seemed so familar to him. But why? Why did this woman whoever she may be seem to be familar to him?

"Who are you to order my Lord around!? How do you think you are!?" Jaken yelled running up towards the trees.

"You may think i'm crazy but i'm begging you Sesshomaru please don't let me live. You HAVE to kill me. Goodbye,' the voice said. He saw a flash of a silky pure white color. Then as the moon came through the clouds he seen the figures backside. Whoever the woman was she was wearing a short white kimono and had long dark hair that stopped at the small of her back. Just from looking at her outline she looked to be fairylike. Tiny and petite. Very graceful.

He'd only seen one woman like that. But it couldn't be her. She was dead. She'd been dead for over 200 years. Not being able to control his feet once again he followed the figure. He lost sight of the woman and unknowingly something that felt like lightning struck him in the back of the head. Everything seemed to go black.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly. everything looked hazy and blurry. He wondered what had happened and how long he had been out. He was lying on the ground. He slowly pushed himself up when someone from behind him asked, "Why did you follow me?" He didn't answer as he continued to stand up. She asked again only this time with impatience.

He turned around to face the voice. It was the same woman he had been following. He couldn't see her face because she had put her arm over her face and the sleeve was hiding everything but her eyes. Ice blue. The same color of Mizuki's. But this woman she didn't smell like his dead lover. She smelt like death and graveyard dirt. Just like that dead priestess his brother loved so much. "Why did you knock me out?"

The woman gave an annoyed sigh then said, "If you answer my question i'll answer yours. Deal?"

In his still emotionless voice he said, "Deal. I needed to know who you were so i could kill you."

She stared at him, a hard look in her eyes, then said, "You're lying."

"Does not matter. I answered, now you."

She sighed again. "Because you shouldn't follow me. I was hoping you would have stayed out longer. Sure i could have gotten away fast enough but.." the look in her eyes became soft, "I didn't want to leave. But i have to now or i will have to kill you."

In one fast and swift movement she was standing in front of him. Her mouth was pressed against his. Before he could think straight she was gone. "My Lord!" Jaken yelled running then he tripped over his feet. Sesshomaru didn't turn around he was still staring off into the darkness. "Who was that vile woman?" Jaken questioned in his usual manner.

"No one. Let's go," Sesshomaru said turning and walking back towards the makeshift campsite.

Mizuki walking back to her room and silently shut the door. She had woken up with this urge to warn him, to tell him to kill her. she hadn't planned on kissing him. but he just made her so damn impulsive! She brought her fingers to her lips and lightly held them there. It had been ages since she'd been able to do that. Still in shock over the whole thing she fell asleep and dreamt of him. The demon, no man, that still had a strong grip on her heart.

Rin woke up in the early hours of the morning to find Sesshomaru staring at the sunrise. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked walking over to his side. He looked down at his young companion as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You never finished that story," she said still groggy.

He thought of correcting her but he didn't. Instead he answered, "I didn't? Well i suppose you still wish to hear it." She nodded and sat down on the ground to listen. He sat down in front of her. "Where did we leave off?"

"There was a beautiful princess named Mizuki and a dog demon that you didn't give a name."

"Ah. Well lets see there was a beauti-"

"Lord Sesshomaru you're supposed to say once upon a time," she corrected.

He gave an irritated sigh, his patience wearing thin. "Once upon a time," he started again. "There was a beautiful princess named Mizuki and her family ruled most of the notthern region 200 years ago. The king Mizuki's father, had died a few years before and her mother had gotten remarried to a cruel and wicked man. He wanted nothing but power and control. In order to gain this he arranged an engagement for Mizuki."

"That's terrible!" Rin yelled.

He was preparing to continue bit he felt a dark presence. Naraku's aura. "Rin go wake Jaken and take ah-uhn and get out here."She nodded and did what she was told. Sesshomaru shot up and took out his sword. Naraku's bubble sheild orb thing appered.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Naraku said flashing a wicked grin. "I would like you to meet my new slave."

Out of the bushes walked the same woman who he had seen last night. Only now he could see her face and he knew instantly who it was.

Her eyes bore a hole into his school as she said, "Hello Lord Sesshomaru. I'm returning the favor so prepare to die."

He couldn't believe it. There she stood. The ghost that had haunted him for years on end. His beautiful moon, his Mizuki, was going to kill him.

**finally finished! woot! soooo you all should review this or i will consider deleting. so please save this story im begging! but be nice with the reviews no flames/being mean!**


End file.
